gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Break Decal
Break Decal refers to unofficial parts in Gundam Build Divers.1/144 High Grade RGM-86RBM GMIII Beam Master manual They are utilized by Mass-Divers to illegally boost their Gunpla's performance in Gunpla Battle Nexus Online. Later, a variant known as Build Decal was created for a more noble purpose. Description & Characteristics A Break Decal is an illegal part sticked onto a Gunpla's surface, it is made of an unique metal ink containing nano IC chip. When the Gunpla is scanned during login, the illegal code programmed into the Break Decal is read as well. When the Break Decal is activated in GBN, the illegal code will cause the Gunpla's performance to exceed the values assigned by the game's system, demonstrating behaviours usually not possible in normal plays, which are known as 'Break Boosts'. 1/144 High Grade xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga manual Users of Break Decals are popularly known as Mass-Divers and their presence caused glitches within the GBN system. Example of these glitches include the inability to log out of the game and worse, a non-playable system running amok. The Break Decal can be deactivated by the Mass-Diver. The GBN's administration are aware of the existence of Break Decals and Mass-Divers, as well as their threat to the game. However, investigations into a Mass-Diver's log data showed no illegality on the player's part, nothing was also found when the Mass-Diver's Gunpla was inspected and the Gunpla's values were also normal when scanned. Furthermore, no abnormalities were detected when the videos of Mass-Divers' victory in battle and the logs of the alleged victims were studied. There are also no records of Break Decal trafficking. As a result, the administration cannot punish a Diver who confessed to be a Mass-Diver due to lack of evidence. The administration suspected a cover up, or that Break Decal has a self-erasing feature. In addition, it is speculated that since the effects of the Mass-Divers are not in the log data, it could mean that Break Decal does not temporarily manipulate data, rather it directly hacks into the Main Program, the foundation of GBN. The administration are beefing up patrol in response to the issue, but are limited by their available manpower and the vastness of the game. As a result, the only plausible solution is to rely on Divers who encounter Mass-Divers in the game. The Break Decals are developed and distributed by Tsukasa Shiba towards low tiers and beginners. Early on, the Break Decals only boosted a Gunpla's stats (ie. increased strength, higher armor power, etc), but the Gunpla's joints are still weak and vulnerable to attacks. Tsukasa later distributed stronger Break Decals that caused bugs in a wider area when activated, affecting entire game event. Other enhancements included allowing the Gunpla to regenerate after being damaged, to cause the Gunpla to ignore the Diver's control and fight on its own will, and to allow the Gunpla to freely enlarge the size of parts of its body or even its entire body. Gunpla with these stronger Break Decals have to be defeated using its own weapons against it, or via attacks that deal severe damage and caused it to explode, forcefully logging the Mass-Divers out. In a desperate attempt to destroy GBN, Tsukasa launched in an MA-08 Big Zam outfitted with the last Break Decal. This Break Decal not only enlarged the Gunpla's size, enhanced its offensive power and render it immune to almost all attacks, its final phase (out of three phases) has the ability to cause other Mass-Divers' Gunpla to fight on their own will, as well as used them to amplify and diffuse a powerful abnormal signal wave that it emitted. As a result of this signal, this Break Decal caused massive lightnings, which are actually a bug that infiltrated the GBN's Main Program and erased system data. This highly infectious bug also leaked out to other GBN game servers, and had the capability to collapse the game if not stopped. This powerful Break Decal was nullified, and its effects reversed (except for the size alteration), when the Big Zam was covered by a huge pair of special Trans-Am wings from Riku Mikami's Gundam 00 Diver Ace. According to Kyoya, the administration is analyzing the log data from the battle and working to develop an update patch that can fully nullify Break Decals. Later, when Ms. Tori was examining the Break Decal variant, Build Decal, she found that the Break Decal technology uses a system from the GPD. Build Decal The Build Decal is a tool based on Break Decal technology, and was jointly developed by Koichi Nanase and Break Decal creator, Tsukasa Shiba. It was meant to save Sarah, who the GBN Administration wanted to erase via an update patch, as she is an electronic lifeform whose growth threatened to destroy the GBN world. Despite his animosity towards GBN, Tsukasa agreed to help as he disliked the idea of GBN perishing on its own. The Build Decal has the ability to interfere with GBN's system, allowing Sarah's massive personality data to be outputted from the game to the real world for implanting into an artificial body, thus saving GBN from the bugs caused by her growth. The Build Decal is required as GBN normally cannot output such large amount of data. It has the same IC chip as Break Decal, but without the illegal codes and have no negative effects on GBN’s Main Program. This shows that depending on its users, a tool can be good or evil. When it was time to use the Build Decal, Tsukasa accessed the GBN's server room in The Gundam Base with help from Koichi's sister, Nanami Nanase, and connected the Build Decal device to the server. It was then revealed by Ms. Tori, creator of GBN's Main Program who also sympathizes with Sarah, that the Break Decal technology uses a system from the GPD. Although this GPD technology was considered obsolete when developing the GBN, it now turns out to be a trump card to save Sarah. Gunpla fitted with Break Decal *YMS-08B Dom Test Type *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89 Jegan‎ *xvm-zbc Xamdrag *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga *GM Camouf *G-M1F Bandit *MS-21C Dra-C *RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom *RMS-106 Hizack *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam Gallery Break Boost option screen.png|Break Decal option screen (Ep 02) GBD-Break-Boost-cancel-option-screen.jpg|Break Decal deactivation option screen (Ep 08) Notes & Trivia *The Break Decal and its associated effects, such as increased strength, armor integrity, and the ability to self-repair, may be a reference to the DG Cells from Mobile Fighter G Gundam which also has similar effects on the Mobile Fighters. References Category:Technology